1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tractor hitches and more particularly to an implement attachment for the front end of tractors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various implement attachment devices are disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,426,410; 2,623,310; 2,629,944; 2,733,525; 3,548,956 and 3,604,517. Three point hitches are conventional and somewhat standardized to the extent that such a hitch purchased from one supplier will fit the same hitch attachment of a different supplier. Such hitches are usually provided on the rear ends of tractors such that implements connected thereto are always located at the tractor rear.
Different types of front end hitches appear in the prior art, certain of these being disclosed in the above-mentioned patents. However, none of these disclose a front end attachment by means of which a three point hitch may be front mounted and manipulated from the driver's seat on the tractor.